Starkid Hunger Games
by miss sunbeam
Summary: the starkids in the hunger games. in a game of life and death who will be victorious?
1. The Reaping's

Starkids in the hunger games, you know the drill, it has been done before.

Place our bets! Place your bets!

24 go in only 1 comes out may the odds be ever in their favor

Reaping day.

**District 1.**

Everyone was talking, everyone between the age of 16 to 18 talked about volunteering. I wanted to do it too, I am only fifteen but I am going to be in this years hunger games and I am going to win!

A girl walked past me towards the square where the reaping took place. She was older but shorter than me. On her face was a look determination mirroring my own. She looked like no other girl should get in her way.

I walked into the ranks and waited.

The mayor said a few words before the escort from the capitol stepped up. He said a few words then the video from the capitol was shown.

"May the odds be ever in your favor, Ladies first," the escort said after the video was done his name was Fenton. I tripped back and forth. I want this to be over and my turn soon but also I kind of want to know whom I am going to work with.

Whomevers name was picked didn't get the chance. As soon he had said the name screams of volunteering went through girls.

In the end it was that girl who had caught my interest earlier that won the spot and she walked up like a queen walking to a throne.

"And what is your name then?" Fenton asked.

"Devin Lytle," she said in a sugar sweet voice and with a stare that could scare even the wildest beast.

"All right boys then," Fenton said and went over to the other bowl. He put his hand down going over the slips and I ready myself.

"I volunteer!" I yelled as soon he had said the name of some seventeen-year-old guy. I started walking up trough the mess. I must get this!

Thankfully the peacemakers let me pass as the only one and I proudly took my place on stage.

"Well hello and who might you be?" Fenton asked.

"Tyler Brunsman," I said and gave a smile.

**District 2.**

There's something about reaping day that's just irresistible. I do love it, the excitement, the fight for the spot and the look of disappointment of those whom didn't make it. Now I have been on the short end of stick three years in a row. Just because you volunteer those not mean you get it. I am seventeen now I want my time in the light. I've been drumming my fingers on my thigh while our capitol escort Zeus is talking. Get to the point already! He always uses so long damn time.

"All right but enough chit chat, time to find our tributes, ladies first as always," he went over to the bowl were all the girl names were.

"Jill Valentine," Zeus said.

"I volunteer!" I screamed so loud it drowned out a few of the other girls whom volunteered as well.

Zeus pointed at me, he pointed at me! I am a tribute!

I walked up trough the crowd every girl starring daggers at me.

"This comes as no surprise a volunteer, what is your name miss?" Zeus asked.

"Denise Donovan," I told him, I told everyone.

I stood smiling starring out into the crowd while Zeus walked over and picked a boy. I couldn't believe it! I am really here! I didn't hear the name of our male tribute but I shook his hand and pretended like nothing. We walked off stage with Zeus and our mentor.

"So Denise Donovan and Joseph Walker was it?" The mentor asked.

"Just Joe please," The guy said.

"All right Joe, Denise get ready, you are going to return in victory," The mentor said and lead us on our way.

**District 3.**

Reaping day, I never really liked this day, but not many did.

"Hey you ready?" my brother asks as he walks past my room.

"Yeah let's get this over with," I reply.

"It's gonna be all right, we made it this far, two more reaping's and we are done, well make it," Matt told me.

"Yeah sure," I nodded but I just couldn't be as positive as him.

We gave our parents a hug before going to the main square.

I looked around to see the faces of everyone and I didn't even notice Iris had picked a slip from the girls until she said the name.

"Lauren Lopez,"

NO! Not her, anyone but her, I wanted to scream, to tell someone to volunteer. Lauren was 17 like me but tiny and delicate and beautiful. I had been crushing on her for years, my brother teasing me constantly to tell her and now I would never have the chance. I felt a hand squeezing my shoulder as I watched her walk up on stage

"I'm sorry," my brother's voice said in my ear. I heard one of my brother's friends' whispered I looked like a ghost.

Iris walked over to the boys getting ready to pick a name. Please let it be someone whom can help her.

"Nicholas Lang," Iris said. If I were pale before I wouldn't have any color left now.

Everyone was looking at me. How can I be so unlucky, how?

I started walking forwards when I felt my brother's hand on my shoulder again.

"Don't!" I hissed more forcefully than expected and kept walking. Up to the stage were the tributes shook hands.

While walking away from the stage a caught a glimpse of what I think was a tear on Lauren's cheek. The odds have never been so badly in favor.

**District 4.**

Walking towards the court building where the reaping was talking place I made sure to walk calmly and confidant. I was Smiling at the girls and padding my friends on the back when I passed them. I didn't really see what there was to worry about, we were good fighters so if we got caught it was bad for those meeting us and if we weren't chosen we could take a breather. Some people worried too much, not just about getting picked but if they made it, some people and glory.

We all lined up like we were supposed too. Our capitol escort was a new one, a woman with blue long hair name Aqua. Well that's cliché but fine.

"And our female tribute is… Sango Tajima," Aqua said with as much pizazz as she could muster. Looking at the girl she didn't like one I recognized.

"And now for the boys," Aqua smiled and went over to the other bowl.

"Dylan Saunders," she said.

"What?" I said before catching myself but then I quickly shook off the surprise and walked up in the same manner as I walked down the courthouse. I might not feel it but at least I looked like I was in control.

**District 5.**

Reaping day, the most dreaded day every year. I woke up late which is a surprise I usually never sleep the day before reaping day. I basically just ran down trying to make it but still looking presentable as it was expected from us. I was one of the last ones at the check in. and therefor got a place in the edge of the crowd.

I looked around for my parents and caught their eyes just as they found me. Then the music began and the ceremony began.

It wasn't before long that it was time too pick the names. It was always girls first.

"Julia Albain," was called out. I didn't know her but I had run into her once or twice and she seem friendly.

Then the boys I could feel the lump in throat return as it did every year. I swallowed.

Just relax and it will be over soon.

"Joseph Richter,"

While I walked the long way up I made sure not to look towards my parents. I was sure they were crying and if I looked I would as well. I was sure I was going to fall on the way but I didn't in magical way I managed to stay on my feet all the way into the rooms where we were going to say goodbye. I sat down on a sofa shaking.

**District 6.**

You know it's getting harder and harder too seem like the laid back type when you're so scared you're shaking on the inside.

I have seen so many good people leave and never come back, it's got nothing to do with odds it's just sad.

I've been standing here for a while waiting for it to begin. I hope it's not anyone I know today.

There was more and more people arriving but you wouldn't guess since it was so quiet.

I kept changing my weight from one foot to the other.

"Let's get to the fun part," Harley said. She was the person whom picked the names of those we would not see again. her idea of fun meant death to us other.

"From the lovely ladies… Lily Marks," She said. I had heard Harley wasn't so bad but her sugar sweet smile she had on her face while taking Lily's hand was just a bit much.

"And from the handsome boys… Darren Criss," Harley said happily and I almost threw up.

Slowly walking up taking my spot. I didn't feel scared or afraid, I just felt empty.

**District 7.**

One good thing about reaping day was work finished early. After chomping wood for a couple of hours the whistle signaling quitting time sounded. Giving us time to look presentable for the reaping. I was instructed to take a shower and put on my nicest pair of clothes. Now I was on my way down to the mayor's house. Our square wasn't big enough so the reaping took place behind the mayor's building.

"Hey buddy, last reaping, feeling lucky?" my friend Chris asked as he caught up to me.

"Well we made it this far, we should be able to make it, what you say?" I replied. Chris and I was the same age.

"Just my thoughts," Chris said.

We got up and stood in line. Not soon after it all began.

After today I would be free. No more reaping days for me. I heard our escort's squeaking voice go through the microphone and I snapped back to the current scene.

The girl who was picked had dark skin and black Afro like curls. Her name was Britney Coleman but I had to ask Chris since I didn't catch it.

"When this is over, I could use a beer," Chris whispered from my left and I gave I slight chuckle.

"Jeff Blim," and suddenly my chuckle got stuck in my throat.

But I was going to make it without getting reaped! I think Chris might have said something but I'm not entirely sure. The world around me seemed to slowly disappear.

I started walking all the way from the back row too the stage. I shook hands with Britney and while I was smiling I was cussing the odds to hell and beyond.

**District 8.**

It's amazing to see the statics. Only two are reaped every year but still every one of us eligible, who is over thousands are scared to death of getting picked. Not to mention it might be our death.

I saw my brother leave and not come back a few years ago. Somehow that hardened me. Now I just take things as they come along the way. I just signed up and went in line without saying a word.

People here and there were whispering voices talking about fears. All hoping it wouldn't be them but it had to someone.

I could only see those younger than me taking place in the rank in front of me. It would be sad for some, but if it's not me I'm happy. It might sound cruel but it's just how it is.

Finally they made it too the picking off names. The girl was a little 14 year old named June Saito. She kept hesitating on the way up.

Then it was time for the male tribute to be chosen.

"Nicholas Strauss-Matathia,"

Even in my state of mind I was surprised to find that they picked me.

**District 9.**

I was walking hand in hand with Brian on the way to the reaping grounds. To be fair I was clinging to him so scared to loose him. When we made it down he turned to look at me.

"Hey it's going to be all right," he told me.

"But what if it's not?" I ask.

"You always say that but we do always make it right, I promise you when this is over I'm going to be waiting right here for you," Brian told me and gave me a kiss.

"I love you," I told him and even though he played though I could see the sadness in his eyes.

"I love you too," He told me and after another kiss we went to each other's places.

I stood with my hands folded into of me and silently wished it all to be over.

"As always Ladies first," Vain said and walked over in her life threating tall shoes.

"Meredith Stepien," she said out loud and a whimper escaped but only one. I could feel the tears forming as I walked up. Now I was wishing for the next name not to be Brian's. I looked down in the ground after I took my place on stage afraid to find a pair of blue eyes and then start to really cry.

"Brant Cox," was the male tribute and there were no volunteers.

We walked back and people broke off going home. A quick look over my shoulder and I saw Brian standing like a statue watching me disappear.

**District 10.**

I always left at the last possible minute. Waiting down there with all the other for longer than necessary seemed too make the experience more dreadful than it already was. I was the last to sign in and find my spot with those in the same age as me. I'm not sure if I liked or disliked that the girls was picked first. I did have my heart beating at a pace that might give me a heart attack but at least it was over quicker and I didn't have to wait too long. I saw that our previous victor was seated nice and calmly next to the mayor. Somehow they managed to look completely indifferent to what was happening around them.

Then the usual booming voice of Burnie went trough the microphone. For a capitol person he didn't seem to bad but maybe that was just a persona.

"Your female tribute will be," He said before taking the slip from the bowl.

"Jaime Lyn Beatty,"

No, what, me? NO!

Everyone around was looking at me and stepping back so I stood in a hole in the crowd by myself.

"Come on up dear," a voice called from stage and I felt myself start to move but it didn't feel like me.

I'm glad the tributes aren't asked any questions 'cause I don't think I could say anything. The male tribute was a year older than me, two heads higher and with a voice deeper than Burnie's. His name was Jim Povolo, he was known as a bit of a joker but there was no smile on his face today and with where we were going it might not come back.

**District 11.**

We had been working all morning, then there was the reaping and then back to work, even if your child had been reaped you had to go back to work after saying goodbye. It's terrible how little they care about us. I was walking along with everyone else. Peacekeepers walking around next to us making sure we don't do anything they don't like. My stomach rumbled. I had taken terrace a couple of times and I was sixteen so my odds weren't the best but a lot of others had it worse. We all stood perfectly in line.

I looked around wondering which two it would be this year.

Our escort from the capitol came up and started speaking. The way she was talking it sounded like we were her old friends.

She picked from the girls first.

"Bonnie Gruesen,"

I knew her, we was the same age and had went to school together. She was a nice girl so I felt sorry for her.

Then it was time for the boys.

"Joseph Moses,"

I looked up into the sky before going up next to Bonnie. It might be the last time I saw the sky in the place I grew up.

**District 12.**

Reaping day was always grim. I always hated it but I don't think anyone in district 12 liked it. We didn't have a chance, we were sent into certain death.

We all got into place. The mayor and our only victor to date sat down.

The contrast to our cheery and colorful capitol escort Darion to the gloomy dusty streets of the Seam was incredible. He stood out so violently that he almost seemed fake.

I just wanted this to be over fast and go home to help my father work.

Everyone must be in place now since Darion now was walking over to the girl bowl.

"Alle-Faye Monka," he called out. For the first time probably everyone's eyes was not on the girl that got reaped but her parents sitting on stage. She was the mayor's daughter but that was no indication of safety.

Darion quickly moved on so the Mayor and his wife didn't have to sit there for too long. He walked over to bowl, picked a card and back without his usual jibber jabber.

"Ahem, Brian Rosenthal,"

I sighed deeply knowing what was going to come now.

I walked up to a frightening looking Alle-Faye and shook her hand.

This was not going to end well.

**The Capitol**

On their TV screens had the reaping's been shown with Caesar and Clavius was commentating.

"Well Caesar? What do you say about this years tributes?" Clavius asked.

"It's a very interesting bunch lets have a look at the list," Caesar replied.

District 1: Tyler Brunsman – 15 and Devin Lytle– 17

District 2: Joseph Walker – 16 and Denise Donovan – 17

District 3: Nicolas Lang – 17 and Lauren Lopez – 17

District 4: Dylan Saunders – 17 and Sango Tajima – 15

District 5: Joseph Richter – 15 and Julia Albain -17

District 6: Darren Criss – 16 and Lily Marks – 14

District 7: Jeff Blim – 18 and Britney Coleman – 15

District 8: Nicholas Strauss-Matathia – 16 and June Saito – 13

District 9: Brant Cox – 18 and Meredith Stepien – 17

District 10: Jim Povolo – 17 and Jaime Lyn Beatty – 16

District 11: Joseph Moses – 16 and Bonnie Gruesen – 16

District 12: Brian Rosenthal – 15 and Alle-Faye Monka – 14

"Well I think must noticeably they youngest there is one 13 year old so this years games are going to be more level, I'll tell you what this year is going to be interesting," Caesar said smiling into the camera.

Chapter one end!

Authors note: next chapter will be the good byes and I would love to hear your feedback this far. I don't know who'll win yet but my idea for the arena is more or less done and if you have ideas for chariot costumes feel free to drop them in, if I like it I'll make you a stylist.

Who will you be betting on?


	2. Goodbyes

**Chapter two is the goodbyes. **

**Please review! I really want to know what you think; it's a writer's fuel.**

I made a poll about this story, you can find it on my profile, please vote.

**District 1.**

**Tyler:**

Tyler was smiling hugely as he waited for his parents, happy that he had made it.

He heard the door open and turned to see his mom and dad.

"We are proud of you son but the fight is still to come work your hardest and you will win," His father said.

"They all cheer for you," His mother said.

"Thank you both," Tyler told them.

Then it was time for them to leave. Tyler turned to look out of the window at his district he was going to make them proud.

Then the door opened again, Tyler turned around surprised.

"You little shit, I was supposed to be my spot," the boy who had been picked before Tyler volunteered said. Tyler recognized him as Corey Dorris.

"Hey relax you know how it is here, you still have next year, just volunteer then," Tyler told him.

"You better not win, because if you make it back I'll kill you," Corey said and then left.

Tyler shook it off as nothing.

**Devin:**

Knowing she was going to leave for the games Devin was a happy as could be. Her parents came to congratulate her.

"Oh my darling daughter I'm so happy for you," Her father told her.

"And with a pretty face like yours you'll make it far," Her mother said.

"Thanks both of you, I'll come back and make you proud," Devin told them.

"We don't doubt that honey," Her mother answered. They then left leaving her to herself.

She didn't know the tribute, what was his name? Skyler? No Tyler, she quickly needed to find out if he was useful or not so until it was time to go she sat down and thought trough her ideas.

**District 2.**

**Walker:**

Joe was waiting in his room patiently. He just wanted to go already.

His parents came in to praise his choice to volunteer.

"You could have told us," His mother said.

"Nah I wanted to surprise you," Joe told them.

"And what a great gift," his father said.

"Yeah happy anniversary," Joe replied. His parents had gotten married on reaping day as many others did in their District. To give them something special this year Joe decided to do his absolute most to become the male tribute. It did help his uncle was a peacekeeper so he got a better chance.

"We are going to enjoy watching you fight," His father told him.

"And I'm going to enjoy doing it," Joe told them smiling.

He was feeling quite proud of himself and now he was even more anxious to get going than before.

**Denise:**

She just wanted to go already to skip all the bullshit and fight. She was impatiently walking around in the room. She didn't even listen to her parents saying goodbye and giving her pointers. She didn't need it, she could make it whiteout it. The last thing she heard them say was that they were proud of her, and then they left. Of course they were proud, it was an honor to be tribute and she deserved it and they would be even more proud if she won. Wait what was she thinking? It wasn't _if_ she won but _when_ she won.

**District 3.**

**Nick:**

If this were one of those old cartoons that the capitol sometimes showed on the television Nick would fall through the floor from pacing back and forth. He didn't even notice the door opening and his family coming in until his mother gave him a hug.

She couldn't even form words. She tried but she only a gurgle like sound and then turned away.

"Hey listen, your not dumb, you think everything through, you can calculate the possibilities so do that and you will surprise them," His father told him while putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Listen I'm so sorry, I should have taken your place," Matt told him not meeting Nick's eyes.

"No you shouldn't, I would never forgive you for that or live with myself, you know, what ever happens I don't blame you, the odds are just gone to hell," Nick replied his brother. Matt walked over and gave his brother a hug.

"What ever you do, do it for the right reasons," Matt whispered to him so their parents didn't hear. Matt had a bad feeling that Nick would do anything to help their other tribute.

Nick stepped back and nodded understandingly. After they left it took about ten minutes before it was time for the train ride and in Nick's mind it was the longest ten minutes in his life to date.

**Lauren:**

Lauren had said her tearful goodbyes to her parents and then her friend Tom came in in whishing her luck but next time the doors opened she had expected the peacekeepers instead she saw a boy that she recognized as the other tributes brother.

"Hi Um I'm Nick's brother, my name is Matt," he told her. Lauren didn't really know what you say so she just continued to stare at him.

"All right, this is pretty strange I just wanted to ask you a favor?" Matt said.

"What?" Lauren asked a little more forceful than she expected. She was wary about him.

"Keep my brother safe," Matt told her in a low voice. Lauren looked at him in surprise, he seemed sad; maybe this wasn't a plan to throw off her game. Matt turned around ready to leave since Lauren didn't seem to answer.

"Why did you ask me that?" Lauren questioned before he left.

"He would undoubtedly do everything to keep you safe and not think about himself and I just, don't want him to do anything stupid for no use, I'm sure that his decisions might be coming from the right place but than does not mean it's a good idea and you are the only person who have a chance to help him," Matt explained truthfully. Lauren starred at him with her mouth slightly open before she gave him a half smile and nodded understandingly.

After Matt left Lauren felt more tears pricking behind her eyes.

**District 4.**

**Dylan:**

While waiting Dylan could finally loose his calm looking shell he hid himself under at the reaping. Now he was sitting in a chair thinking through what possibilities he had. He knew he would through this with his mentor but felt it was best not to come into it with no ideas what so ever. He could do this if he put his mind to it!

His parents weren't much help, it was nice to see them but they didn't tell him anything he didn't know. Somehow though with them here he understood the seriousness of it all.

Before his parents left he gave them a hug. He didn't say a word.

After they left he sat back down and kept going through everything in his mind.

**Sango:**

She was sitting calmly in a big chair waiting to say goodbye.

Very surprisingly she wasn't that scared. She knew the rules and chances. If she just did everything by the book she could make it.

Her parents wished her luck and supported her. It was nice to know they stood behind her.

She didn't like standing alone; perhaps it was an idea to ask her fellow district 4 tribute to form an alliance, not for the entirety of the games that would be impossible but just for some time of it. Could be nice with some company.

Yes she would ask him and hopefully he would agree.

**District 5.**

**Joey:**

Still shaking Joey had moved himself from the sofa to standing near a table grabbing on to it for dear life. He was afraid that if he let go he might not be able to stand but if sat down he felt he was too passive.

The door open and his parents came. He had been right about his thoughts earlier they had both been crying. His mother still was but his father kept it together for Joey's sake.

"You, you need to be strong, you can do this if you plan it right," his mother stammered.

"Keep your head together, stay calm and learn all the moves, then you can do it," His father continued.

Joey nodded feeling a bit more relaxed and he had stopped shaking as well.

They were right of course. He had feared the goodbye would be hard but it would have been a hundred times worse if they hadn't been here to say what they said.

No he just needed to do as they said and maybe it would be all right, more or less.

**Julia:**

Somehow Julia had managed not to cry while waiting for her parents and saying goodbye to them.

They told her they loved her gave her hugs and said supportive words.

But still no tears, she was going to miss them terribly and she was pretty sure she was never going to see them again and yet she didn't feel like crying, it wasn't going to help anyway.

Julia was a realist, she knew what was going to happen and you would be a fool not to look at it otherwise.

She told her parents that she loved them as well and they should stay strong for her.

Even if she didn't believe in her return she didn't have to tell her parents that and instead tried to comfort them.

When the time came to leave she left with her head held high.

**District 6.**

**Darren:**

The empty feeling Darren had felt at the reaping was gone. Now he was just sad. He was going to be one of those that leave and don't come back. It was unbelievable, of course the chance had always been there but there was so many others the chances for it being Darren was very slim. Yet somehow he was standing here waiting to say goodbye to those he knew and the place he called home.

If he thought about it too much he could feel the emptiness coming back so he tried to keep it abbey.

This was going to be hard and terrible and this was only the beginning. It was going to get much worse when the games truly began. So right now he would enjoy the time with his parents and maybe it was the best to get the best out of the last days.

**Lily:**

She had sat herself down in the corner of the room. She didn't know what to do with herself so she just sat down on the floor. Her parents came in and sat down next to her holding each other.

"I'm scared," Lily told them.

"We know," her father said awkwardly.

"It's good to be honest about you feel, the other will lie and say they are okay to pretend to be strong but it shows much more strength to be honest and tell how you truly feel," Her mother told her.

Lily looked up at her mother with admiration.

"Thank you mom," Lily told her gave her big hug then she pulled away. "I love you both," she said and then gave her father a big hug as well.

She would follow her mother's advice when she made it to the capitol.

**District 7.**

**Jeff:**

It was hard not to be extremely pessimistic as his parents told Jeff the possibilities he had. Being older and stronger but he kept it in him and gave them both a hug, as they had to leave.

Not long after Chris came in.

"Man I'm so sorry, I just, I don't know what to say," Chris told him.

"There's nothing to say," Jeff told him followed by silence.

"I should have brought that beer," Chris said after a minute of silence.

"That would have been nice," Jeff said with a single chuckle.

A peacekeeper came in telling them time was up.

"I'll have it ready for you when you come back," Chris told him.

"Yeah sure, if," Jeff replied although the last word was said so low only himself could hear it.

**Britney:**

It was no lie that Britney was scared. She was going into the games and possibly not coming back. Strangely though her body was calm while her mind was racing. What would she do? How would she make herself be perceived? Should she trust the other guy?

Even though all these questions was going to be gone trough thoroughly and in detail when they came to the capitol and talked to their mentors and all, she could help but start going it all trough now.

Her parents came to be supportive. Britney how ever didn't say anything in return other than "goodbye,"

Then the peacekeepers came to bring her on the train. In front of her she saw the other tribute and she made a deal to herself not to trust him fully since in the end he would be an enemy as well.

**District 8.**

**Nick:**

Standing in his room Nick couldn't help but think that this was how it would end. It was him that had been chosen now he had to go trough everything his brother had gone through and their parents would probably loose another son. It's not that he didn't believe in himself it's just that's how it usually how it goes for the others since the careers are just too good. His brother Daniel was clever and strong but he hadn't made it and since Nick was brother and had the same genetic it would probably go the same way for him.

It sound very grim and it felt like that as well.

It got even worse when his parents came in for the planned goodbyes. They looked like he had already died which just made Nick feel terrible. He knew it wasn't his of their fault it was the capitol's fault. There was nothing they could about that but soon Nick would go to the capitol so maybe he could do a little damage.

**June:**

She just stood there in the room like a statue. Not knowing what to do or feeling like doing anything. Dreaming about freezing time so she never had to leave.

She didn't want to go to the capitol or to the next arena. She wanted to stay home. June stood for a while wondering about the other tributes. Did they feel the same way as her? Many of them must be scared. Of course not the careers they love this but those from other districts poorer districts. They must be afraid for what's to come and none of them could do anything to stop it.

She cried when saying goodbye to her parents and friends that came to see her off.

This was unbearable and it would never go back to normal again.

**District 9.**

**Brant:**

While waiting in the room as he had been told Brant contemplated his situation. He was 18 so he would be among the oldest and he moved sacks of grain around almost every day, which meant he was strong. He might have a chance.

But that would mean he had to kill and that was he worst thing he could think off.

"Hey are you all right?" His mother asked him. He hadn't even noticed she had come in.

"I think I'm all right, to be honest I'm kind of feel indifferent," Brant told her. She walked over and gave him a hug.

"Listen you're the only one I have left, please come back," she told him. She looked at him with sadness.

"Of course I'll come back," Brant told her and tried to comfort her.

First she looses her husband, Brant's father, to a terrible sickness and now her only son had been reaped.

"Listen I'm not going to leave you, so be strong and cheer for me, I'll make it back, I promise," Brant told her as the last thing before the peacekeeper came to bring him to the train.

**Meredith:**

Meredith was waiting in her room with tears down her face. She heard the door open behind her and it was her parents and they were just as sad as she was.

"You could make it, just stay in the back and then they will forget about you and take care of each other," her father said.

Her mother said nothing she just held her.

Not long after her parents left and it was Brian's time to say goodbye.

As soon he walked in Meredith ran into his arms. Now Brian couldn't handle it either and tears started flowing his eyes as well.

"Hey look at me," Brian told her and Meredith stepped back and looked at him with sadness but attention. Brian removed her tears with his thumb tenderly.

"It's going to get though, but you're a clever girl and if you plan it right and make an impression for the sponsors you have a chance and I'll be right here, waiting for you as I promised and we'll be together again," Brian told her. His voice trembling ever so slightly in the end but otherwise steady. Meredith nodded.

"I love you," Meredith told him and Brian leaned in and kissed her with more passion than ever before.

"I love you too," He said and then Meredith had to leave too the train.

**District 10.**

**Jim:**

For a man that was known for being funny Jim suddenly felt like a sad clown.

There was no going back from this. Even if he won everything he would go through would scar him for life. This was the king of bad situations.

Many came to wish him off. Giving him kind words and hopeful comments but they all looked like sad clowns as well. They tried to say something to cheer him up but their sad faces stood out.

Jim honestly just wanted to see his parents the others didn't really matter.

He just managed to see them and say goodbye before he was taken away.

He would have given anything just to have a little more time with them but it was too late now. He was going towards the capitol. A stage only showing tragedies.

**Jaime:**

If waiting at the reaping was bad it was nothing compared to waiting to say goodbye. Jaime was walking around the room. She was twirling a scarf around in her hands that had been lying on the table. It was either that or she would tear her hair our by the roots. She hated waiting and not having anything she could do. She was in no way caught out for this and everyone she knew would know this.

She kept on walking around even when her parents came to say goodbye. Only stopping when his father held her steady so her mother could give her a hug. A peacekeeper came to take her parents away and the mayor of their district came in to wish her luck.

She told her that Jaime could keep the scarf it might be useful.

Jaime nodded absentminded and kept on waking around until she was taking away.

**District 11.**

**Joe:**

He was still starring out of the window when his mother came in. even when saying goodbye there was a peacekeeper present. He had even told Joe that if he made a run for it he wouldn't mind shooting him in the leg. Joe was pretty sure he meant it but the thought of running had not crossed his mind once.

Like many other parents his mother was crying but her voice was steady. Joe did admire her for that. She did have an emotional strength that he hoped to have gone on to him as well.

It was hard saying goodbye but better than never getting the chance.

They didn't get long before another peacekeeper took her away.

"I'll always be with you," was the last thing his mother told him.

After she left Joe looked out of the window again. he could see his mother be taken away from the courthouse and suddenly he did felt like running.

Then a rough hand grabbed his shoulder and pushed him towards the door. Apparently it was time for him too leave. At least he didn't hope they could read minds.

No luckily they brought him to the train without shooting him but sadly it probably wouldn't take that long before he got hurt.

**Bonnie:**

She was sitting in a chair with her head buried in the armrest. She wasn't crying she just couldn't stand the peacekeeper looking at her. She was going to the games and she was just devastated. She always feared this day watching people being chosen not knowing how terrible it felt. She had wondered but reality was always a lot worse that just imagination nothing could have prepared her for this.

Somewhere in the deep dark corners of herself Bonnie just wanted it to over, all of it, saying goodbye, the travel, the training and most important the games, the sooner the better.

But after her parents had said goodbye and left she immediately regretted that thought.

If this was much worse than she imagined then what to come would be even more terrible.

**District 12.**

**Brian:**

As if waiting wasn't hard enough, Brian could hear Alle-Faye crying in the room next door. He tried to walk around looking at things to drown it out. The door opened behind him and his father came in.

"Hi dad," Brian said.

"I don't know what to say," His father replied.

"That makes two of us," Brian told him.

Then they just sort of stood there and looked at each other.

"I'm sorry," his father said.

"Not your fault," Brian answered.

"I'm going to miss you," his father then told him.

"Yeah I'm going to miss all of this," Brian replied grimly.

Then time was up, Brian left and his father stood alone starring after his son silently accepting that this would be the last time he saw him.

**Alle-Faye:**

She was sitting in the courthouse waiting for her parents crying. She wasn't supposed to be picked. She never had to take terrace since she was the mayor's daughter. The odds should have with her but here she was waiting to go. She heard the door open and watched her parents come in with a facial expression appropriate for a funeral.

She ran into the arms of her mother then immediately lost the feeling in her legs and then both sat down on the floor just holding each other and crying. Her father then sat down as well holding both of them. They just sat there until it was time for Alle-Faye to leave.

"We love you and always will," Her father told her before the peacekeeper made her go.

Alle-Faye left with tears in her eyes and clutching the necklace she inherited from her grandmother. It was a small stone, completely white and smooth, shaped like a heart.

It would be the only thing she could bring from home and she would never let it go.

**Author's note:**

**That's it for this time. No I have nothing against Corey but I just wanted to show how other people might react in those districts. Tom is a hint too Tom Felton since they both play Malfoy. **

**Please review and feel free to come with chariot and/or interview outfit ideas.**

**I could still use someone to spell check them so if you are fresh. **


End file.
